heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Vadell
Vadell is a scientist who works for the amoral Lab Zero in the Skullgirls universe. With an extensive knowledge of organic Parasites, he took one upon himself and sought to control it. Physical Appearance Vadell is a middle-aged man, clad in a suit resembling a haz-mat suit, primarily purple with midnight-blue trimming, and solid black gloves and boots. Small black spikes protrude from the boots and the shoulders of the suits. Under the suit, his frame is slender; typical of a sedentary man. His skin is pale from lack of outside contact, and his shaggy brown hair (With streaks of silver) betrays a lack of self-maintenance. His face is severely scarred, as if beaten badly, but he always wears some sinister smile, and his electric blue eyes stare with a furious intensity. His parasite, its name unknown, is a translucent creature that coils around his neck once, like a scarf, and around his arms, down to his wrists. A small, gray machine is impaled in the creature's center, directly behind Vadell's neck. Weapons/Abilities Vadell's primary weapon is his intelligence—he has studied the nature of organic Parasites for many years, and in doing so, has discovered ways to manipulate them. While one would normally have the potential to completely control their host, he has devised psychological and physiological devices to prevent and even reverse this control. While these machinations are practically worthless against human foes, they allow him to control creatures of incredible power. Currently, his Parasite is a serpent-like creature, capable of lashing out for quick bites and spewing poisons from its fangs. Personality ~ UNDER CONSTRUCTION ~ Backstory Where Vadell came from, or how he got where he is, is something he prefers to keep to himself—not out of a supposed dark past, he claims, but merely because not many people talk to him and he likes it that way. He has worked for Lab Zero for some time, ignoring the works of his colleagues and researching organic Parasites (Those being the only studies that ever made him tick). In his line of research, he would often be attacked by his subjects, and came within inches of losing his life a few times, but he could always count on Lab Zero's loyal, "caring" nurse to patch him up. Recently, however, he made a breakthrough, and he has begun to wield Parasites like a weapon to further Lab Zero's agenda. Appearances It Will Take Time, Perhaps Ages (As the main antagonist) Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Vadell was originally conceived for a Skullgirls fanfiction (By the title mentioned above) that Varogon and I were working on, once. We needed a villain that could do what we needed, but no one from the canon would serve this purpose, so Vadell stepped forth to fill that void. In said fanfiction, he gets ahold of a very specific Parasite, and shenanigans ensue. Lots...of shenanigans. If that fanfiction ever sees completion, you'll be able to see him in action. Anyhow, we decided to repurpose and do some redesigning for him because we thought he could stand apart from the him that was depicted in the fanfiction. Category:Under Construction Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Varogons characters